diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiqua
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = | Arsenal = | Vorname = | Nachname = | Geburtsname = | Geburt = | Alter = ~36 Winter | Zugehörigkeit = Frostmähnen | Gilde = | Größe = etwa 2 Meter | Gewicht = | Haarfarbe = Weiß | Augenfarbe = helles Blau | Besonderheiten = | Gesinnung = Neutral }} Shi'Qua Ein schlichtes Trollweib von etwa 2 Metern Größe, ein geübtes Auge schätzt sie auf ein alter von etwa Mitte 20. Ihr rechtes Fußgelenk schmückt eine Kette aus bunte Holzperlen. Eine alte Bratpfanne hängt am Gürtel, sichtbar oft gebraucht. An der Hüfte baumeln einige verfärbte Beutel, aus dem es stark nach Gewürzen riecht. Hin und wieder sind die Fingerkuppen verbrannt. Sie riecht meistens nach Gewürzen und gebratenem Fleisch oder Fisch. Garroshs Horde Nach den Vorfällen zwischen Garroshs Orcs und den Dunkelspeeren vermied Shi'Qua es, Orgrimmar zu betreten. Es war in der Vergangenheit oft genug vorgekommen, das man sie für eine Dunkelspeer gehalten hatte. Sie fühlte sich in der Stadt und der näheren Umgebung nicht mehr wohl und zog sich mehr und mehr zurück, weit ab der nächsten Siedlungen. Es kostet sie jedes mal Überwindung zum Siegelmarkt zu reisen. Die Kor'Kron hatten sie im Wegekreuz genauer unter die Lupe genommen, Koans Kisten durchwühlt. Nur Pok war zu dem Zeitpunkt in ihrem Ausschnitt gewesen, sein Glück. Als die Geschichten der Kämpfe auf den Echoinseln sie erreichten, wuchs ihre Hoffnung, das Thrall zurück kommen könnte. Nun wartet sie ab, was der Konflikt noch mit sich bringen wird und entscheidet dann ob sie der Horde noch weiter treu bleibt oder sich auf immer abwendet. Wie man an eine Taverne kommt 200px|rightWährend ihrer Reisen traf sie auch auf Shazz(†) und Thazz(†), Dschungeltrollzwillinge die eine Taverne besaßen. Man tauschte sich mit Erfahrungen, Rezepten und Gewürzen aus, bis die Zwillinge Shi'Qua erzählten, das sie die Taverne schließen müssten. Shi'Qua wurde damals fast schon angebettelt an Stelle der Zwillinge die Taverne zu Leiten. Nach langem hin und her willigte die Frostmähne ein. Nachdem die Taverne Zum betrunkenen Tiki in Bambala geschlossen wurde, übernahm sie die Verantwortung. Die Taverne ist allerdings nie wieder fest aufgemacht worden und zeigt sich seid dem nur noch 1x im Monat beim Siegelmarkt. Denn die Verantwortung für die Verpflegung dort, hat sie mit der Taverne übernommen. Dennoch nutzt sie jede Gelegenheit für andere zu Kochen und sie zu bewirten. Freud sich über satte Bäuche und zufriedenes rülpsen, wie über jedes noch so kleine Lob. Vergangenheit 'Vom Stamm zur Horde' 300px|left Da die meisten Kämpfer im Dorf geblieben sind oder getötet wurden, fiel es der Gruppe schwer sich zu verteidigen. Auf ihrer Reise durch Dun Morogh und über die Berge nach Loch Modan, verloren sie nicht nur einen Teil der Vorräte und Habe, sondern auch einen Großteil der Mitflüchtlinge. Die Gruppe floh vor Troggs und Zwergen, oder fiel den Wildtieren zum Opfer. Nur wenige Überlebende, darunter Shi'Qua, erreichten über Umstände den Posten der Horde im Ödland. Von dort aus schickte man sie nur mit der nötigsten Habe und ihrer Bitte um Hilfe nach Orgrimmar. Nach vielen hin und her und der Überbrückung der Sprachbarriere wurden sie in den Reihen der Horde willkommen geheißen. Das war zu Zeiten von Thrall. Es fiel ihr Anfangs schwer Arbeit zu finden, vor allem weil sie kaum orcisch sprach und sich nicht auskannte. Als eine der Tavernen in Orgrimmar heillos überfüllt war nutzte sie die Gelegenheit aus, schlich sich bei all dem Getümmel in die Küche und fing einfach an zu kochen. Erst als es etwas ruhiger wurde, hatte man sie bemerkt. Shi'Qua wurde mit Gebrüll verjagt. Aber am nächsten Tag sucht man sie auf und der Gastwirt bot ihr Arbeit in der Küche an. Ein Gast wollte etwas, was seine Köche nicht kannten, aber dessen Reste noch von Shi'Qua in der Küche zu finden waren. Nachdem man Wochenlang nur gutes von ihren Künsten hörte und die Taverne dadurch gut lief, wurde Shi'Qua auch endlich mit Münzen bezahlt, statt mit Essen. Sie blieb noch einige Monate, kochte auf Wunsch von Stammkunden besonderes. Lernte auch hier immer mehr orcisch, neue Rezepte und hatte bald genug Geld um sich was eigenes aufzubauen. 200px|rightSie verließ Orgrimmar und suchte die Dörfer und Städte der anderen Völker Kalimdors und östliche Königreiche auf. Später reiste sie auch in die Scherbenwelt und nach Nordend. Immer wieder auf der Suche nach neuen Gewürzen, Kräutern, Rezepten und Leuten mit Tipps und Tricks. Lernt neues Fleisch kennen, staunte über die vielen Fischarten, welche ihr bisher völlig fremd waren und vielzahl an Obst und Gemüse. Das reisen machte ihr Spaß und wurde neben dem kochen zu einer Leidenschaft. Egal ob Schiff, Zeppelin oder hoch zu Kodo, Shi'Qua ließ sich von nichts vom Reisen abhalten und war auch nie zeitweiligen Begleitern abgeneigt. Es gab bislang niemanden den sich nicht irgendwie satt bekommen hat. Egal ob Leckerdmäuler oder ein Haufen betrunkener Oger. 'Kindheit' 300px|left| Shi'Qua und ihre Mutter an der Kochstelle des Dorfes.Das offenherzige Trollweib wuchs seid sie denken kann, behütet von ihrer Mutter Hikkit auf. Während die anderen Welpen in der gewohnten Kälte gegen feindliche Schneemänner kämpften, saß sie am Feuer und sah ihrer Mutter zu. Beobachtete ihre Bewegungen mit der Fleischaxt und ließ sich von Duft der wenigen Gewürze und Pflanzen leiten. Es ging ihr gut, trotz der immer mal wieder aufkommenden Kämpfe mit den Zwergen von Dun Morogh. Nur ein einzelnes mal fragte sie ihre Mutter, wer ihr Vater sei, aber Hikkit entgegnete nur „Es ist ein Männchen der Frostmähnen. Mehr musst du nicht wissen.“ Shi'Qua akzeptierte die Antwort. Dem alten Trollweib war bewusst das ihre Tochter einmal an ihrer Stelle stehen würde und den Stamm mit Essen versorgen musste. Darauf bedacht das sie zu einem selbständigen Weib heranwächst, gab sie Shi'Qua neben Lehrstunden im kochen, auch ihr weniges Wissen über nähen weiter. Shi'Qua beobachtete unbemerkt wie sich ihre Mutter mit der zwergischen Bratpfanne zur Wehr setzen konnte. So lernte sie das man damit auch kämpfen konnte, wenn es sein muss. Als ihre Mutter nach langer Krankheit starb, war es für Shi'Qua selbstverständlich ihren Platz an der Feuerstelle einzunehmen. Das Dorfoberhaupt allerdings wollte das sie das Weib seines Kriegers wird, damit dieser durch ihre Fähigkeiten weiterhin bei Kräften bleibt und sie Nachkommen zeugen. Shi'Qua allerdings wehrte sich gegen die Entscheidung und zog dem Krieger die Bratpfanne ihrer Mutter über, als dieser sich ihr nähern wollte. Nachdem dieser seinen rechten Hauer dabei einbüßte ließ dieser von ihr ab und das Dorfoberhaupt überließ Shi'Qua widerwillig alleine die Feuerstelle und die Versorgung. Von beginn an achtete sie sehr genau darauf, das die wenigen Vorräte gut genutzt und gerächt aufgeteilt werden. Ohne dabei die Stammes typischen Rangfolgen zu vernachlässigen. 300px|right|Bevor sich ihr Dorf auf dem Schimmergrat teilte, kam eines Tages eine andere Gruppe von Eistrollen zu ihnen. Der recht kräftige Anführer dieses Stammes machte schnell klar, das er da wäre, um seine Trolle mit den Trollen aus Shi'Quas Dorf zu vergrößern und zu stärken. Shi'Quas damaliger Häuptling wollte seinen Stamm nicht auf diese Weise vergrößern, so sehr sie die Kämpfer auch gebraucht hätten. Man versuchte die Neulinge zu verjagen, aber deren Männer waren gute Kämpfer, der Stamm zu schwach von den Kämpfen gegen die Zwerge und zu klein. Das Dorf hatte den Fremden nichts entgegen zu setzen. Wie selbstverständlich übernahm der Fremde das kleine Dorf mit Waffengewalt. Aber nicht alle akzeptierten die Übernahme. Ein Teil der Trolle blieb, ein Teil wurde getötet, ein anderer verließ das Dorf mit Sack und Pack, Shi'Qua auch. Obwohl sich der neue Häuptling Shi'Qua und den anderen in den Weg stellte, ließ er sie mit einem Großteil der Vorräte in die eisigen Weiten flüchten. „Wenn euch die Zwerge nicht töten, dann die Tiere!“ rief er ihnen nach. „So oder so sehen wir uns bei den Loa!“ Umfeld 'Familie' * Bild:IconSmall IceTroll Female.gif Hikkit - Mutter(†) * Bild:IconSmall IceTroll Male.gif Unbekannt - Vater, sie weiß nicht mal seinen Namen 'Freunde' *Bild:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif [[Telian|'Telian' Dämmersang]] - Handelspartner beim Siegelmarkt *Datei:IconSmall_Tauren_Male.gif Manukkar der Funkendonner – Kesselflicker und Schmied ihres Vertrauens. Wer freundlich zu ihr ist, wird als Freund behandelt. Wer hungert und friert, finden an ihrem Feuer einen Platz um Brot zu teilen. Begleiter 'Koan' 300px|right|Die Wege ihrer Reisen führten die Trollin auch nach Donnerfels. Unter der Anleitung der Tauren, lernte Shi'Qua viel mehr eines Tieres zu verwerten, als ihr vorher bewusst war. Gelehrig verblieb das Weib fast ein Jahr in Donnerfels, als Küchenaushilfe. Aus Dankbarkeit schenkte man ihr einen weißen Kodo, der Shi'Qua und ihre Utensilien Auf der Reise begleiten und unterstützen sollte. Koan ist ein treuer Begleiter geworden, dessen Kraft sie durch die ganze Welt bringt. Seine Ruhe und Kraft färbten oft auch auf Shi'Qua ab und gaben ihr Gelegenheit auf neue Rezepte zu kommen. Ein Kodo, dessen Rücken und Flanken bepackt mit Kisten und Fässern sind. Am Sattel hängen einige Beutel und Taschen. Seid dem reist sie weiter durch die Welt und Kocht bei jeder Gelegenheit für jeden den sie trifft. 'Pok' 200px|left|Bein einer Reise in die Sümpfe des Elends, sammelt sie ein paar der dort vorkommenden Frösche. Einer davon fiel ihr besonders auf. Eigentlich sollten sie alle als Backfrösche enden, aber irgendwie mochte sie ihm das nicht antun. Der Frosch hatte eine stattliche, fast schon übertriebene Größe und wirkte fast schon gemästet. Die typischen Sumpffroschflecken bedeckten seinen Rücken und gaben ihm eine einzigartige Musterung. Nur die Augen, welche jedes in eine andere Richtung schielt, weichen vom Normalfrosch ab. Pok war irgendwie auf seine Art etwas besonderes, weshalb er auch nie von ihr zur Mahlzeit gemacht wurde. Sie rettet ihn oft genug davor, sich todesmutig ins Feuer zu stürzen. Zitate *''Finga auss´m Topf oda se sind dia Beilage!'' *''Mia kann dia uch Dreck würz´n. Aba davon bekommste nua Winde'' *''<''gehässig''> Frag ma de Taure nach Steak.'' *''Mit Explosionen kann man nich´ koch´n, nua zerleg´n´.'' *''<''zweideutig''> Man kann all´s ess´n, manch´s aba nua einma'.'' *''Halb gar schmeckts nich´, also warte'' *''<''sauer''> Dia kann uch de Badewassa schlürf´n, dann haste dia Suppe!'' Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere